Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information processing program.
Background Art
A technology of an electronic watermark that embeds information in image data is known. A known example method of embedding information in image data is a method that embeds watermark information in perpendicular space (frequency space) different from image space. Another example method of embedding information in image data is a method that uses a watermark pattern indicating an amount of modifying a pixel value provided to an original image by performing an operation of embedding electronic watermark embedding watermark information in the original image is also known.